Cameos in other shows and media
This page collects events when the Powerpuff Girls are cameoed, mentioned, merchandised or crossed over in other shows. TV Shows American Dad *In the episode "The Longest Distance Relationship," Jeff and Sinbad went through a wormhole that turned them into a whole bunch of different versions of themselves. One of them was a Powerpuff Girl version of themselves where Jeff looked like a Powerpuff Girl and Sinbad looked like Professor Utonium. Ppg american dad.jpg|Jeff and Sinbad in Longest distance relationship Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The show features a recurring location called the "Powerpuff Mall". ** In fact, said mall is the exact mall used in one of the pilots of The Powerpuff Girls, "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins". * In the episode "Universal Remonster", an alien known as Oglethorpe creates several T-shirts that features a powerpuff girl (that looks a bit like Blossom with a hot pink mohawk). When his friend Emory pointed this out, Oglethorpe denied that it was a powerpuff girl, claiming that "they're not getting sued". * in the ATHF Movie and the episode "Eggball", Meatwad uses a Powerpuff Girls parachute. PPG Parachute.PNG The Powerpuff Girls Cameo.png Courage the Cowardly Dog In the episode "The Ride of the Valkyries", there is a Powerpuff Girls poster. PPG Poster.png Chowder *In the Chowder episode "The Hot Date" Miss Bellum made an appearance as someone's date. She also proclaims that she got caught up because the 'town' was being attacked again by monsters, likely referring to Townsville. *In "The Heist," Mung Dall's head explodes and becomes replaced by Bubbles's head saying "Wow, that's sweeeeet" after tasting the Sweet Sapphire crystal. Also, a remixed version of The Powerpuff Girls theme tune can be heard briefly. *In "The Toots," three animals very closely resembling The Powerpuff Girls appear in the audience. Bellum on Chowder.JPG Bubbles on Chowder.JPG Toots.JPG Cow and Chicken *At the end of an episode, we see some apologetic text scrolling and they are being said by a narrator, who is the same narrator in The Powerpuff Girls. Dexter's Laboratory *In the episode "Tele-Trauma", Dexter had a machine that kept making him quote things he saw on TV and one of those quotes was "Townsville's in trouble!" *In an episode of Dexter's Labratory, there were three talking Amoebas that look similar to the Amoeba Boys and sounded like them. *The narrator for the Dial M for Monkey episodes is the same narrator in The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "School Girl Crushed" one of the kids had a model of a city as his project and it was of The City of Townsville. *In "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter and his crew walk past dolls that resemble Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *In "Aye Aye Eyes", during a music video, Dee Dee and another girl are seen dancing while Dexter is seen unamused and not dancing all on a slower pulsating heart background. Townsville.JPG|Model of townsville power.JPG|Dolls that resemble the Powerpuff Girls PPG ending hearts reference from dexters lab episode aye aye eyes.png|Reference to The Powerpuff Girls episode outro sequence from "Aye Aye Eyes". Drawn Together *In the episode "Foxy vs The Board of Education," Bubbles was seen waiting in the hospital because she was pregnant. **In the same episode, when Spanky Ham proposed to Xandir, the billboard above the hockey rink showed the hearts that are usually at the end of every episode. *In the episode "Wherin there is a Big Twist Part 2," there were pictures of Blossom and Buttercup seen in the resumes of the blown up building. Bubbles in the hospital.jpg|Bubbles pregnant Evil Con Carne *In the episode "Ultimate Evil" General Skarr was forcing Bozkov to watch The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "Hector King of the Britons" The Lady of the Lake asked Hector to impersonate a fight between Huckleberry Hound and Mojo Jojo. When he was impersonating Mojo Jojo he mentioned The Powerpuff Girls. PPG on Evil Con Carne.jpg|General Skarr forcing Bozkov to watch the Powerpuff Girls. The Fairly OddParents * In the episode "Frenemy Mine" the animation of hearts when Vicky hugs Timmy, is similar to the ending gag of every episode of the series with the narrator saying: "And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" FrenemyMine171 (1).jpg FrenemyMine170 (1).jpg Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *In Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's, there was an imaginary friend of Mojo Jojo. Wilt said that sometimes kids get ideas for imaginary friends off of what they see on TV. Mojo was also seen in the closing credits for Part Two of the episode in place of Jackie Khones. *In the Halloween episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", Frankie is dressed as Blossom, as well as one of the Imaginary Friends dressed as Bubbles, in a flashback, Bloo is dressed as Mojo Jojo. *In the episode, "Land of the Flea" there was a flea on Eduardo dressed up like the Mayor and sounds like him too. *In the episode, "Say It Isn't Sew", Bloo was looking through some stickers and one of them was of Blossom's head. *Frankie's shirt vaguely resembles three silhouettes of The Powerpuff Girls- Blossom in pink, Bubbles in light blue, and Buttercup in light green. *In one episode "Challenge of the Superfriends", Mac and Bloo found a superhero imaginary friend named Imaginary Man who looked like a mixture of Major Man and Major Glory there was alot of Powerpuff Girls related undertone in this episode. The episode began with a narrator saying "The City" the way he would in The Powerpuff Girls and the episode ended with Bloo saying "And so once again the day is saved" and whenever the Imaginary Man and his enemy sister Nemisisister flew, the would make the same sounds as the Powerpuff Girls would and they would leave behind streaks of light the same way the Powerpuff Girls do. 408-0055.jpg Mojo-FHIF.jpg Mayor Flea.JPG Bloo as Mojo.JPG FrankieBlossom.png Blossom on Foster's.JPG The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Codename: Kids Next Door *In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode "My Fair Mandy"; Grim, Billy and Mandy were dressed as the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium showed up and Mojo Jojo was mentioned. In the ending credits of the episode, Irwin was dressed as Mojo Jojo and he was in his evil lair. *In episode "Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" *In the crossover with Codename: Kids Next Door episode: "The Grim Adventures of the KND", when Billy opened the door he said "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls". Later in the episode, When the Delightful Reaper exploded into a bunch of cartoon characters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were three of them powerpuff_girls_and_grim_adventures_of_billy_omg__by_jttassy-d5wlkc1.jpg|"My Fair Mandy" PPG Merch full.png|"Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" PPG on GaoKND.JPG|"The Grim Adventures of the KND" M8u1bU9.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Goin' Bulilit * In the Taping "Goin' Bulilit Kids noon na minsang ginulat sa kanilang Halloween Episode" That Nikki is wearing with "The Powerpuff Girls" T-Shirt. Grojband * In the Grojband episode "Dreamreaver" Grojband upon mysterious ways enter Trina Riffin's dream. As they get to know their new environment Corey Riffin utters the words "But this is totally Weirds'ville". Later they stumble upon a grocery store that resembles Malph's. * There exists an episode of Grojband that shares name with the Powerpuff Girls episode, Super Zeroes. Malph's.jpg|Malph's in Grojband MAD/Mad TV *In an episode of MAD Mojo Jojo made an appearance and brought up the Powerpuff Girls. *In an episode of MAD "2 Broke Powerpuff Girls" It featured a story about Bubbles and Buttercup broke and working for HIM. They were also kicked out of their apartment by Mojo Jojo and Blossom was living sucessfully. In the theme song for this segment of the show the heads of Ace, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Big Billy were also seen. *In an episode of Mad TV there's a segment of a parody called "The Powerslut Girls", with Paris Hilton as Blossom, Tara Reid as Bubbles and Brittany Murphy as Buttercup. The two segments were, "Miracle on 34 Calories!" and "Attention Decifit Eating Disorder", though the title card is barely the same from The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series), Professor Utonium's appearance is exactly the same and the color of his lab coat is black and the news reporter hair is also similar of Kid Utonium. *In the episode "Once Upon a Toon" Blossom was one of the cartoon characters who tried to bring their show back. Also, Samurai Jack cut a shrub into the shape of The Powerpuff Girls. hqdefault (2).jpg|Mojo Jojo in "The Ape rentice" The old cartoon network characters on mad by amandayedor-d5jjtre.png|Blossom in "Once Upon a Toon" PPG Bush.PNG Zombie Mojo.PNG|Mojo Jojo as a zombie in "I Am Lorax" Mad_TV_-_The_Powerslut_Girls.png|The Powerslut Girls Powerslut girls 3.gif 2_Broke_Powerpuff_Girls.png|2 Broke Powerpuff Girls logo 120126mag-MAD1.jpg|Buttercup and Bubbles appears as waitresses BlossomBubbles&Buttercup-MAD-2BrokePowerpuffGirls.png Malcolm in the Middle In the episode "Grandparents", a flashback showed a montage of the past five years, explaining how the recklessness of the Wilkerson boys is what caused the refrigerator to break down so soon. In the flashback, refrigerator magnets of Mojo Jojo, Blossom and Buttercup were seen on the door. Robot Chicken * In this sketch "Grown-Up Halloween" from the episode "Link Sausages" , two girls dressed up as Blossom and Buttercup during their Halloween party. Buttercup robotchicken.png Blossom robotchicken-cameo.png Evil PPG.jpg Robochik-ppg.gif * Episode 4 from the Season 2 episode "Celebrity Rocket", in this sketch titled "Power Puff Stem Cell Research", the Girls have their exact same counterpart from the classic series. The Professor says, "All thanks to stem cell research." Then the Girls replied "Uh-huh!". Samurai Jack *Episode 2 from Samurai Jack, "The Samurai Called Jack", partially takes place in what appears to be the ruins of Townsville where Aku has enslaved futuristic dog-creatures. Samurai Jack Townsville.JPG|Townsville Samurai Jack Townsville 2.JPG|Talking Dog sign The Simpsons *In the episode "The Dad Who Knew Too Little," when Homer and Lisa blacken his hairs, Lisa says: "look just like a Powerpuff Girl". This is a reference to Buttercup. Lisa_Simpson_with_Buttercup_hairstyle.png|Lisa Simpson with Buttercup hairstyle. Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa At the end of "Say Uncle" (the Steven Universe/Uncle Grandpa crossover),The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series versions) (along with some other CN characters) are listed on his checklist of people to visit. 935332cb525bf3251ba4029b09e0d314.jpg |undefined|link=undefined In the short "The Classroom Gems:Fusion",When the 3 Gems (Garnet,Amethyst,& Pearl) fuse into Alexandrite, she makes a pose with a background similar to that of the Girl's original pose, where a Pulsating heart background is seen at the end. TCG Fusion 009.png TCG Fusion 010.png In the episode "Pizza Eve", they were featuring the Cartoon Network "Grampie" awards, where all of the Cartoon Network celebrities were at an award show, being given awards for their performances. The Powerpuff Girls from the 2016 TV series were seen in the audience. Buttercup was also heard, angrily saying "Whatever" when she heard that she didn't win, just as Uncle Grandpa ran by and stepped on her head. Buttercup was also voiced by the same voice actor, from this reiteration, Natalie Palamides. PPG in UG.png BVEntd9 - Imgur.gif Powerpuff Girls in Uncle grandpa.png Teen Titans Go! *The episodes "Pie Bros", "Breakfast Cheese",and "Boys vs. Girls" were referenced to the Powerpuff Girls. *The episode "Shrimps with Prime Ribs", When the Titans mentioned the crossover with the Powerpuff Girls in "TTG v PPG". ppg in ttg.png Dcn2bLx - Imgur.gif Wander Over Yander The ending of the episode "The Boy Wander" was a reference to the classic ''Powerpuff Girls ''ending, with Commander Peepers (voiced by the Narrator himself, Tom Kenny) speaking the line "And so once again, the day is saved thanks to... Wonder and Sylvia." WOY- PPG ending reference00.jpg In the episode "The Hero" Sir Brad Starlight who looks vaguely like Major Glory from ''Dexter's Laboratory ''and from the classic ''Powerpuff Girls ''episode "Members Only". S1e9a Brad explaining Draykor's wedding to Demurra.jpg Also, in the episode "The It", Night Mayor (the episode title from the original ''Powerpuff Girls ''series) who looks like The Mayor of Townsville. WOY-Night Mayorreference.png Movies Scary Movie 2 Powerpuff Girls merchandise is shown twice in the film. The first appearance is on Alex's (played by Tori Spelling) bag when she is introduced and walking with the other girls, and the second is a large plastic figure of Blossom on a shelf in Cindy's (played by Anna Faris) room near the end of the film. Comics W.I.T.C.H. The pin-up of issue #10 titled "A Bridge Between Two Worlds", Blossom's face can be seen in Will's jumper patch. will'sjumperpatch.JPG My Little Pony IDW Comics Pony versions of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup appear in the Friends Forever comic, issue number 16. PPG MLP.PNG Music Gorillaz *On the back of the Album cover for the Gorillaz album "G-sides" 2D is seen wearing a t-shirt with Mojo Jojo on it. gorillaz_gsides_backcover_big.jpg|Gorillaz G-sides Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossover Category:Characters from another show